Campanella
by Resha04
Summary: It was impossible to reach you with paper airplane, machine, and spaceship. It just means that you went that far away. Drabble. From Vocaloid Gumi's Campanella


_I want to meet the fish in Milky Galaxy_

_(My heart won't be delivered; I want to deliver it)_

_On the paper airplane_

_(I put all my emotions)_

The night sky used to be so wide. And we used to counting stars, used to fit the moon in our opened palm, calloused and rough with little cuts here and there. Used to think that we could conquer the world. Used to be naïve.

The night sky was still wide here. I was still counting stars. I still stretched out my hand, fingers long and delicate, nails polished, and I missed the scratches mark and the battle scars. I still fit the moon to my hand, wrapped it delicately with my fingers.

With the same hand I made a paper airplane. With the same fingers I put my soul into it. With the same naivety I hoped.

With the same hand that held the sword, pat your back, punched your face, swept the house, and made tea; the same hand that ran through the empty casket, I flung the paper airplane to the sky.

_It lazily flies in an arc_

_And falls to the ground_

And just like that.

Wind still blew, fragrance of flowers still lingered in the night air, the meadow was still green and wide.

I was still hoping and not at the same time.

And just like that, I left my heart in the night sky, among the sea of stars. I left it buried in the green of the meadow.

_From the start, I knew that_

_It was impossible to reach you with a paper airplane_

"_It just means that_

_You went that far away"_

_That's all. _

_That's all._

And I was back in that time. Dust covered my face, the hilt of the sword felt damp in my sweaty hand, my body was sore all over. But I felt alive. I was alive.

And I saw you back in that time. Small back that looked fragile and strong at the same time, the dusty white robe, your silver hair that reflected the light of the sun, and the flag you held proudly in your hand. And I knew you felt the same.

You grinned to me and had my back.

I smirked to you and had yours.

And I wondered if you had taken my best friend along with you.

And I knew that you were him and he was you.

_I want to meet the fish in Milky Galaxy_

_(My heart won't be delivered; I want to deliver it)_

_On the travel-size machine_

_(I put all my emotions)_

The little girl was too short. Far too short to reach the sky and deliver her message. So she called a bird to deliver it.

Small parchment and short message, she tied it to the bird's claw and let it flew into the night. And she sat down waiting, knees pulled into her chest, chin rested on them. The night breeze played with her long brown hair and tugged the flowers placed neatly on its right side.

And green eyes watched, hoping and not at the same time.

_It floated upwards,_

_Just like that one time…_

As dawn arrived, the dark blue was placed with bright golden. And birds flew back from the mountains, but none of them was for her.

The little girl rose to her feet and walked back. Through green meadow and the blanket of cornflowers, she walked back to the familiar piano voice that for once sounded foreign in her ears, to the soft and polite words that she didn't smile to for once.

_From the start, I knew that_

_It was impossible to reach you with a machine_

"_It just means that_

_You went that far away"_

_That's all. _

_That's all._

The little girl smiled to the loud and harsh words, and her ears perked out on the familiar voice of curses and brags in German. She saw the flag and not the piano, the big glass of bubbling beer and not the elegant porcelain tea set, sausages and not cookies.

For once, the little girl didn't find warmth in the man with polite tone and gentle eyes. She found comfort in the one with loud words and blazing eyes.

She felt guilty, the polite man told her not to. He understood.

_(NARUMERISU's spaceship._

_I put all my emotions,_

_Now I'll go meet you)_

The ground beneath me was solid. The buildings were tall. People were busy walking, talking to their cellphones, checking their watch. The air was filled with the smell of bakery, meal, and ink from nearby shops.

And here I was.

And you weren't here. Even though I came all this way.

You laid beneath these all, on soot and soil, tall trees around you, your army marched behind you, and the smell of blood and dust in the air.

You laid behind all of these, in history, in guns and weapons, in red flags with the symbol of swastika, around armies full of pride and malice at the same time, among shattered glasses and bloody corpses, and on the other side of the huge wall separating you from the world.

_From the start, I knew that_

_It was impossible to reach you with a spaceship_

"_It just means that_

_You went that far away"_

But you laid nowhere at all.

I lost you among the globalization and revolutions, in the history and world war, in the empty casket that laid six feet beneath the ground, in somewhere that was nowhere.

And I was still lost even now.

_From the start, I knew that_

_It was impossible to reach you with a spaceship_

_Still I…_

_Still I…_

And I was still hoping and not at the same time.


End file.
